


The Life of a Rouge

by BombzDiggidy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombzDiggidy/pseuds/BombzDiggidy
Summary: Demer is a homeless, rouge tiefling, small in size and temper. His mood may be rude and he's quick to fight, but he wasn't always like that. For what feels like a lifetime ago, Demer was in love, Demer was to be married to the man he would always dream about.Emphasis on was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know this is short and obviously not a continuation of any of my other stories, which I'm sure you guys are looking forward too, but lately I just haven't found that inspiration to do so. I will try my best I know you guys want them so I'll get them for you soon ! But as of now, please enjoy this to the fullest !

“I miss him…”

The words escaped Demer’s lips before he could stop them. He was silent for a bit, the only noise that filled the air was the crackling of the fire and the soft snores of the two girls behind him. He waited a bit before he started letting all the other words out, knowing they’ve been banging in his chest like a canon for the past year or two. “We were gonna get married, he was the only person who treated me normally ever since I left home.” Demer instinctively raised up his hand to his lips and pressed the cold, cold gold band to his lips closing his eyes as he thought.

A sigh escaped his mouth’s hold before he started to speak again, “We had a little farm, god he always reeked when he came back in, sweat and dirt, it was disgusting. But by Istus every time he laid on that couch to relax I came in and would lay with him, laying in the croon of his body, reading a small book, maybe out loud maybe not. He’d always laugh as I crawled to his chest and lay down, I’d always read books, he wasn’t that big on reading but his father left him a large library when he died…” Demer looked back and made sure that Panzy and Rian were still asleep, after hearing their soft snoring and confirming that they were asleep, Demer turned back to the fire. Looking into it almost as if he was seeing a vision.

“The day before he left me and him, we stayed together all day. I never let go of his hand and even when he went outside to work, I stayed with him…”

* * *

“Whaat are you doing?”

The question made Demer lookup from his book towards Halden, who was watching Demer curiously as he sat on the dirt floor, book in hand.

“I’m reading silly.” Demer says with a soft laugh. Halden chuckles and places the gardening tool in his hand down on the floor. He moves towards Demer before he kneels down and reaches forward, placing a hand on his cheek. “What’re you really doing?”

Demer sighs and turns his face into Halden’s hand to kiss his palm, dirt covered and all. “It’s your last day here, yet you’re out here. You wanna spend time with me right? You’re not just trying to get away?” Demer mumbles into his hand. Halden chuckles handsomely, making Demer blush, before he brushes his thumb against Demer’s pouting lips.

“I’m trying to make sure that there’s enough for you when I leave.” Halden explains cupping Demer’s cheek once more. Demer leans into Halden’s hand, tears welling in his cheeks.

“It’ll never be enough without you…” Demer says closing his eyes and clutching Halden’s other hand. Halden frowns softly and leans forward planting a kiss on Demer’s forehead.

“It won’t be that long, only a few months, and barely any fighting.” Halden says softly moving backwards to smile at Demer. Demer still keeps a frown on his face and Halden sighs. With no effort at all he pulls Demer up to his feet. “Come on let's go inside it's hot out here!” Halden says dragging Demer back inside. “I’ll even make you dinner.” Demer can’t help but laugh at his statement.

“You cooking dinner? Oh boy honey no, you can grow food but cooking it is something else.” Demer spins infront of Halden and takes his hands. Their rings clinking just slightly as Demer steps closer. He leans up on his tiptoes and presses his lips against Halden’s. They embrace and kiss for a soft while before Demer pulls away to rest his head against Halden’s chest, falling back on the flat of his feet. He closes his eyes and gripping Halden tightly. “Come back home…” Demer says softly, Halden looks down before tightly wrapping his arms around Demer.

That day Demer and Halden spent the rest of it in each other’s arms, feeling their warmth, listening to each other’s heart beat as not to forget the sound while they were apart. In the morning, Demer woke bright and early to make Halden breakfast and walk him to the caravan. After a long goodbye, one where neither wanted to let go, Demer watched Halden and the rest of his group walk off towards the horizon, as they were leaving rain began to sprinkle down. Demer frowned feeling a pit in his stomach, but he stayed calm. With one sorrowful look towards the caravan’s disappearing form, demer turns around and heads home to wait for his husband…

**\- 4 months later -**

Demer sat in the padded armchair, completely covered by his boyfriend’s sweater, the sleeves halfway covering his hands. This made it easier to hold the steaming cup of tea in his hands, the grey mist floating up and heating his face. His legs were pulled up onto the seat curled up into him, his gold eyes stared into the flickering flame in front of him. Outside the house was nothing but a blanket of soft white snow. A soft sigh escaped from demer’s lips as he tried to relax, never getting anywhere because of the racing thoughts that ran through his hair endlessly at the moment. The only noise in the house being the crackle of the burning blaze and the creaks and groans of the old house.

Hanging over the side of the chair was his tail, which tapped against the chair trying to pick up any rhythm that the noises of the house could give him. Slowly after to join the sound of his tail was his ring tapping against the cup to match his tail. A soft pout sat upon his lips, as he looked around the empty house.

After giving up on any kind of relaxation he placed is barely drank tea on the coffee table before standing up, shivering as his feet touched the cold tile floor. He hugged the sweater close, sniffing it hoping to find any semblance of smell from Halden but not finding any. He sighs softly pouting as he heads to the kitchen area, he takes a loaf of bread and takes a bite out of it.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Before the bread even hits the floor Demer has climbed over the counter and bolted for the door grabbing the knob and swinging it open. His heart stopped as he saw the two men in armor looking down at him, sullen faces on both of them.

“Demer is it…”

“Stop don’t…”

“He hasn’t come home, he’s not coming home…” The first of the two said, a human broad shoulders, big mustache, even through it Demer could see the frown. He reached forward and placed a hand on Demer’s shoulders. Demer covered his mouth and fell to his knees, the first man knelt down with him and rubbed his back. “Damien go get Halend’s things.” The second man nodded and saluted before moving towards a carriage in the background. The first man helped Demer up and walked him to the couch. Sitting him down he began to explain how Halend’s squad got trapped, the rest of the army tried to stay back and help but in the end they had to retreat. Demer listened on in shock, not knowing what to say or do. He simply sat with his knees in his chest staring down at the floor. The second man came in and placed down several things wrapped in a cloak, Demer knew as Halden’s cloak. Inside was a rapier, the one that Demer first used when Halden taught him how to use it. A small sack of money, and a letter that Demer had written to him. Demer reached forward and covered his mouth as he touched the sheath of the blade. He choked a little as he moved onto the floor so that he could rest his head against the soft fabric of the cloak. The two soldiers said a few more words, none that Demer heard, and then they left…

* * *

“I didn’t move from that spot for the next two days, how could I? The only thing I had left in my life was dead.” Demer looks up at the thousands of dazzling stars in the sky, wondering which one was the man he loved. He closed his eyes and chokes back tears, he breathes in shallowly and gulps. “I couldn’t stay there, in a house surrounded by the things that he had that he loved. Taunting me of what was taken from me.” He says softly wiping his face.

“I took his cloak and sword, and i left. That was three years ago but a day doesn’t go by where I don’t think about how much I miss him. How much I wanna hold his hand and see that smile, how much I wanna kiss his smug face.” Demer has to bend over a little and cover his mouth trying not to gasp from his sobs. He’s shaking badly, his mind flooded with the thought of the man that he was too marry so long ago. But then he opens his eyes and he sees them, Panzy and Rian staring up at him.

“You guys heard the whole thing huh…” The two of them nod and Demer laughs weakly before he moves over and kisses their head. Panzy’s long and dramatic, Rian soft and gentle against her tiny fairy forehead. “But now, I wouldn’t trade anything for my girls…” He says softly, Rian and Panzy smile and tackle him in a hug. As the three fall backwards in laughters and giggles Demer holds them close. Soon after he hears their soft snoring fill his ears and he sighs softly looking back up towards the sky, straight at the northern star. “We’re dad’s Halden, just like we always wanted too…” Then as the sky became blurry from the tears in his eyes Demer found peace in the weight atop him and soon, he drifted to sleep, to the place where he could see his halden agan…

* * *

On the roof of a farm sat a short haired half-orc, holding up a golden band to the sky, the northern star right center in the ring.

Halden smiled softly and he brought the rings to his lips to kiss it softly. “Forever mine...I’ll find you one day, my Demer…”


	2. The Back Alley Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a year or two before the first chapter, this explores Demer's relationship with a group of thieves known as the Back Alley Cats, and how he feels about some of it's more, better looking members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone this is a continuation prequel like thing to the previous chapter, I think that this work is just gonna be different times throughout Demer's life, sometimes it will be before the current campaign that I'm playing Demer in, sometimes it may be times during. Who knows, I hope that you will all enjoy !

Demer stared out at the dimly lit room he stood in, over crowded with bandits and thieves a like, smoke hanging low to the ceiling. The room was a common meeting place for Demer’s on again off again crew, the Back Alley Cats. A mysterious band of thieves and vagrants who operated under their leader, a shadowy man by the name of Fryland McDowell, though that name was only known to the few men and women who stood in the room right there and then. Voices filled the small room until the sound of a door opening in the back seemed to send those standing around into a silence. The sound of heavy boots brought the young tiefling’s attention from his own boots to the front, where the man of the hour finally appeared. 

Fryland was a human, tall in stature, and lean with the body of a track athlete. Although he was approaching the higher ages of a human, he still seemed to possess a young face. Demer had only spoken with the leader on rare occasions, but nothing more. As Fryland cleared his throat Demer stepped forward with the rest of the group to catch ear of what was to come next for those in attendance. 

“My fellow miscreants, criminals and vagrants ! Once again we gather to discuss how we may take down that wretched crown, and take the riches that they build themselves off of!” McDowell announces waving his hands in front of him, which caused a roar of praise to come from the group. Demer didn’t really speak or celebrate, he had no desire to bring down those in power, instead simply here to get rich and live a simple, easy life. As Fryland let the applause and cheering settle down his eyes fell onto Demer and a smile passed onto his lips. Soft, almost, but behind it clearly some plan began to form as he looked at Demer like the piece of a model kit he’s been missing up until now. “And look who it is ! Our favorite drifter has greeted us with his presence once more !” Fryland says waving his hand towards Demer, who awkwardly looked away huffing out his nose crossing his arms, hating the attention called towards him. Some of the people in the crowd turned back and looked at Demer, some with curiosity some with animosity. He wasn’t always the most liked, not officially being apart of the group but still being given high quality missions and a share of the cut. 

The groups’ attentions turned back to Fryland as a board was brought out, attached to it was a map of a large ornate mansion, Demer knows of it, it belongs to a noble of the town that they currently reside in. Honestly just thinking of what lies in there made Demer lick his lips in anticipation. He breathes in softly as already adrenaline fills his lungs at the thought of their mission. Fryland clears his throat before he begins talking once more. 

“Well, as some of you may know that great and noble Sir Kylander is throwing a wonderful gala for his mistress, the beautiful and elegant Miss Donnita Maribella.” As he said their names two pictures were tacked to the board, Sir Kylander was an elf, the long imposing face seemed to stare down at the thieves even judging their status while being a picture. Donnita Maribella was a human, with the royal face of a woman who probably didn’t work a day in her life, and laughed at those who were poorer then her. “Seeing as how this party is a wonderful meeting place for those who are much more valuable than we are, I was thinking that maybe we should be smart enough to pay this party a visit.” Fryland says his hands behind his back as he begins moving around on the stage. 

“Of course it’s invite only, so only two of our companions may enter.” McDowell continues with a soft, not really upset sigh. But as he does another member comes forward and delivers two letters into his hand. He holds them up and smiles. “Two perfect little invites, and now for our two perfect little guests. Of course those of great beauty and stature, one of course can only pick out, our lovely little drifter!” Fryland says dramatically waving a hand towards Demer, who’s eyebrows raise in surprise, causing several members to jokingly cat call out to the tiefling. He blushes and steps forward to the stage holding a hand out for the ticket, which was promptly placed into his hand. Looking down at the name of the back his voice halted in his throat as he read the words printed in a beautiful gold color:

To The Lovely and Beautiful Miss Emelia Dansanchers 

“Thi-This is a woman’s invite !” Demer says gritting his teeth as he feels the heat rush to his face. Fryland nods happily and bends down forward, a sly grin on his face which only fueled Demer’s annoyance. 

“Yes, it is Miss Dansanchers, and we already have a lovely little piece for you to wear do not worry you will love it.” Fryland says softly pinching Demer’s nose, Demer had half a mind to just bite forward and take off his digits, but instead he turned on his heels and walks away cursing in Infernal about how this is all for the money. As Demer takes his place in the back of the crowd once more Fryland stands up straight and hums a note of thought as his eyes scan the crowd. “Now of course, we need another beautiful and handsome member to go alongside Miss Dansanchers here.” He says rubbing his hands together and looking over, many members step forward and volunteer themselves to be Demer’s fellow guest at the gala, some to be able to steal, and other simply because Demer in a dress certainly sounds like a promising sight. Fryland smiles as his eyes land on the man standing in the back. 

“Oh dear Fahner ! It’s your time to shine !” Fryland calls, causing the crowd to separate creating a path to the one Fryland called out, Fahner looked up and he sighed out of annoyance. 

Fahner was another human, a much broader build then Fryland and younger in the years as well, his face was well built and handsome, and his blue eyes pierce forward, landing first on Fryland, but then they came to rest on Demer, who immediately felt his face heat up, and caused him to turn his head to the side huffing out his nose. “Oh look sparks already !” Fryland says joyfully hopping down to the floor of the room, walking forward he grabbed Demer’s arm with his crazy orc like strength, and proceeded to drag him to Fahner, before he shoved him into his chest. Fahner grabbed Demer’s arms softly to stop him from falling and that still made things worse for Demer, who’s blush could even be seen on top of his red skin. Demer quickly pushed himself off and crossed his arms growling as snickers filled the crowd. Fahner simply smirked down at the cute little tiefling.

“Look, the plan is simple, you two will go in there, enjoy your time together for a little bit, and then, once they do their fabulous little toast, Demer will sneak into the vault which issssssssssss-” Fryland hopped up onto the stage and pointed a stick towards a hallway from the ballroom, and begins to trace a trail down the hallway, down a stairwell, and into a rectangular room, filled with small doodles of treasure chest. “Right here. The door is locked so Demer you’ll have to pick the lock in but you can do it. Fahner will be on the lookout for everything, and if anything happens then Fahner will call for Demer to alert him.” Fryland explains before he claps his hands together. “There, any questions?” 

The crowd murmurs a no in agreement and Fryland nods placing his hands behind his back. 

“Good, now, everyone go get some rest. Especially our little couple there, the gala is two weeks from now so we’ll fill you in more as the days go bye ! And now, adieu !” Fryland says with a wave of his hand dispersing the crowd. Demer sighed and turned on his heel beginning for the door until he found himself with a walking partner. 

“Well this will be interesting.” Fahner says softly his arms behind his back, Demer simply sighs shaking his head a little, he purses his lips and looks to the side thinking to himself. 

“I guess so, I don’t even know why I was dragged into this, I only stopped here for some dinner.” Demer mumbles rubbing his eyes and letting his shoulders drop as he continues walking. “Now I have to go find a place to stay…” He mumbles annoyed. Fahne raises an eyebrow and just shrugs a little. 

“Stay at my place, I have more than enough room, plus its not like we won’t be spending time together anyways.” Fahner says, but he’s quickly stopped by Demer waving his hand in front of him. 

“Noooo nope. No can do, I’m not a guy who shares. No offense to you Fahner I’m sure you would be a wonderful host, but no.” Demer shoots him down shaking his head. “I should have a place I can stay, I’m known around here, don’t worry I’ll find a place.” He mumbles before he waves a hand at Fahner. “Bye.” And with that Demer walks off to the side shaking his head at the whole ordeal.

* * *

 

Demer huffed out of his nose as he fixed the dress once more as the carriage bumped along the road. It was a silver, sequenced like dress, one shoulder strap on his left shoulder. A shawl was resting on his arms as his legs sat crossed, the dress falling to the side due to the slit that was on his left leg. The back was completely open, stopping just below his tail. He wore an elbow length white glove,silver heels rested on his feet, as black thigh highs ran up his leg, the bastards who gave him this even gave him a garterbelt to match, those perverts. Demer blushes as he looks up and his eyes catch Fahner’s who’s staring at him with great depth and intensity. 

“Look all you want, once this stupid night is over you won’t even see me again probably, if this place has all the riches they mentioned then I’m leaving and settling down.” Demer says leaning his head back against the carriage seat, crossing his arms across his chest. Fahner just kinda laughed a little and rubs his temple. 

“Really? Just gonna settle down, I doubt you’re the kinda person to be able to settle down.” Fahner mumbles rubbing his chin and looking out the window. His short black hair was up now, and his eyes were still that beautiful shade of blue, but now it was hidden behind a pair of fake glasses. He wore a pristine black suit, with a sleek dark purple tie and white button up shirt. Demer blushed a little as he found himself staring, he cursed and looked out the window to distract himself. 

Demer let out a small noise of shock as they finally began to pull up to the mansion, a very large and ornate building of pure white marble. Royals and Nobles walked into the building from the carriages out front, each a beautiful couple with elegant gowns and outfits. Suddenly Demer found himself in a state of self-consciousness as he sat back in his seat and began to blush deeply as he fixed a fold or wrinkle in his dress here and there. Fahner noticed and couldn’t help but smile, which Demer caught and returned with a dangerous glare.

“Wipe that smile off your face before I cut it off!” Demer snaps at Fahner who simply laughs more, as the carriage comes to a stop Fahner stands, opening the door and holding his hand out to Demer. 

“Shall we, Miss Dansanchers?” Fahners asks with a soft smile which again causes Demer to blush like a schoolgirl, man does Demer hate this. He huffs out his nose and places his hand in Fahner’s, the human helps the tiefling out of the carriage and Demer interlinks his arm with Fahner’s stepping slightly closer to the man. He grumbles as he stumbles a bit in the high heeled shoes that he wore, but with Fahner’s arm to lean on he’s able to get the hang of it and begin walking normal. As they walked up to the door Demer kept his head down, not wanting to look at anyone, mostly in annoyance, but again because that feeling of self-consciousness is growing in his stomach. As they’re stopped at the gate Fahner holds out the two tickets, there’s a slight moment of hesitation as the guard looks over them, staying on Demer for a wild as he looks down at the tiefling, a rare sight here but an even rarer sight to be seen at a royal event like this. 

“Are you...sure you’re at the right place?” The guard asks stepping to the side to get a better look at Demer, who instantly tenses up and grips Fahner’s arm a little tighter. This whole thing  _ pissed  _ him off. He wasn’t holding Fahner’s arm for safety, he was doing it to hold himself back. If not he’d certainly have stabbed the guard for asking such a question, but instead he just reached up and softly twirled his hair around his finger giving off a soft nervous giggle. Fahner stepped forward a little holding his hand up. 

“Excuse me, you dare come and try to accuse my love here of being in the wrong place? Is that not the right invintation? The right time and address is written on it yes? This is where the party is asked is it not? I hope you understand that I am deeply upset by this whole transgression, I will go and tell your master about this, come on Emelia!” Fahner says pulling Demer in, who couldn’t help but laugh honestly at the look of shock and ear that now rests on the guards face as he allows the two to enter. Fahner looks down at his date on his arm and he smiles, he can’t help but fall charm to the cute look that is Demer. 

The gala is decorated beautifully, lights are strung up high above the large windows of the walls that line the room, a beautiful garden could be seen through the clear glass, tables are all around the gala floor, a small space is cleared in the center for dancing, while a large band plays on a stage at one end of the ballroom. Demer takes a soft breath at everything that there is to see, he’s not used to such a big and extravagant gala, or hell so much cleanliness. 

The duo begin to walk through the tables till they find a table with their identities on it, Fahner ever the gentleman, pulls out Demer’s chair who graciously sits down as elegant as he can. He reaches forward and picks up the name card that fit his own invitation, pulling it back and reading it pursing his lips. 

“What the hell exactly happened to the people we took these invitations from?” Demer asks placing the title card back down onto the table. Fahner shrugs and takes his seat pressing his fingers together and placing his hands against his lips as he looked over at Demer with that intensity from earlier, which caused Demer to shiver once more. 

“They aren’t dead, I know that at least, but what happened to them I can’t really tell you.” He says with another small shrug turning to look at the band as they played, letting Demer return his actions of staring right at Fahner taking everything in. Fahner was certainly among the handsome members of the Back Alley Cats, a faded haircut up to the upwards hairdo of his, with glasses a layer of added handsomeness was there, those blue eyes as mentioned many times were a sight to get lost in, his slightly tanned skin of his heritage and days traveling were such a pretty color, his face was handsome with a strong chin and defined jawlines, he looked honestly like a model. Demer found his way to his hands and he couldn’t help but imagine them cupping his face, on his waits, or even better on his di-

“Demer?”

Fahner’s voice broke through Demer’s conversation and Demer quickly jumped back to reality his face quickly blushing up. “Yea yea what is it?” Demer asks quickly trying to regain whatever sense that he could waving away the fantasy that he had in his head.  

“You know that’s where we’re supposed to go yea.” Fahner says leaning on the chair and nodding towards a door in the back, a guard stands watching, for a second his eyes glanced to the two of them, but Fahner quickly turned and began talking about some topic that Demer didn’t really pay attention to, watching the guard from the corner of his eyes who thankfully turned away. Demer sighs and he nods leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms and his legs, and to Demer’s surprising delight, he catches Fahner’s eyes following the garterbelt as far as he can go. Demer smirked to himself a little and he looks away chuckling softly, tonight would be wonderful.

* * *

 

Demer moved forward in the dark room, his nightvision being such a good help right now as he climbed over traps and alarms, clearing the room and reaching the giant vault at the end of the room. Demer couldn’t help but lick his lips at the giant steel door in front of him. His fingers softly ran over the cold metal exterior and he closed his eyes as he focused. Taking out a small pack rom the purse on his arm he exposed various tools and such before he began to get to work on the heavy lock.

Minutes passed as Demer painstakingly continues with his task, these fucking rich people sure knew how to make a lock. After his fifth lockpick broke he curses and throws it down beginning to reach for another, but as he does he hears the sounds of heavy footsteps behind him, approaching fast. Demer curses and stands up quickly, only to find Fahner running at him, fast, his tekko-kagi already drawn. Demer’s eyes widen and before he can say anything the whistle of an arrow fills his ear, and then suddenly said arrow lands into the vault right beside him. Demer jumps but he doesn’t have enough time to react as Fahner grabs Demer by the waist and chucks him over his shoulder like yesterday’s laundry. 

“F-Fahner ! What is happening!?” Demer squeaks as Fahner takes a turn down another hallway. He grumbles and instantly blushes as he feels Fahner’s hands grip him tightly, one on his waist and another against his thigh, as they begin ascending a spiral staircase. As they did he could hear the sounds of armor running up behind them up the stairs. “What did you do explain now!” He says hitting his fists against Fahner’s back. 

“Well, okay so apparently our lovely little names were found, and that raised suspicion.” Fahner explains as he exits off onto the top floor running forward down the hallway. He looks left and right until he finds whatever room he’s looking, he shoves open the door and runs in shutting it behind him. He places Demer on his feet before he shoves a dresser in front of the door. “I don’t know how much longer that’s gonna hold come on.” He says as he moves towards the balcony. Demer looks around and finds themselves in a bedroom, he purses his lips as he looks around until he sees Fahner standing at the railing of the balcony looking down below. 

“You’re not planning to jump I mean, come on Fahner that’s a hot way down.” Demer says moving towards the balcony to stand next to Fahner looking down. The mansion was surrounded by woods save for the front entrance. Demer huffed as he looked around before he jumped at the sound of banging from the doorway. Fahner cursed and reached into his jacket pulling out rope and a hook, he attaches the hook to the balcony and wraps an arm around Demer pulling him close. 

“Jumping is the only way hold on!” He says before vaulting over the side as the door burst open the dresser being shoved forward. Demer shoved his face into Fahner’s neck, which smelled really good honestly, almost distracted him from the freefall they were in. Demer grits his teeth trying not to let out a scream, as he feels the rope go tight. Demer and Fahner slam into one of the tall trees over the wood, Fahner mostly, with a grunt Fahner lets go off the rope and the two begin to fall, thankfully the rope gave them most of the way down. As they hit the ground nothing was broken, but Demer certainly would feel it in the morning. The two laid on the ground for a little bit before Fahner got to his feet and moved ro Demer helping him up. They breathed softly, leaning against each other before they started moving again. 

The duo began moving through the woods, they followed a path, a path set by them. They had an escape plan already, though that factored in that they actually got the treasure, though thankfully this plan seemed to work just fine. As they walked through the woods they didn’t speak much, Fahner explained what happened. Apparently coming in through the front door just as Demer had disappeared into the vault were the two missing guests that they had replaced, apparently the Back Alley Cats had simply shoved them into some random house, not taking into the fact that Mr. BanChanster was a trained soldier and knew how to fight. So when the two showed up at the door, even though they were already there, suspicion arose and one thing led to another and, here they were now. 

Demer sighs as he walks through the woods, looking around at the tall imposing trees, his arm was linked with Fahner’s who couldn’t see through the dark woods and was relying on Demer to lead him through the dark woods.

As they reach thirty minutes of walking, they finally reach their destination, a small cabin that the Back Alley Cats made weeks ago in preparation for this mission. As the duo step in Demer lets out a sigh as he kicks the shoes of and walks through the small two room cabin, Fahner lights a match and the cabin illuminates in a warm and soft glow. Demer walks into the bedroom and sighs leaning against the door. 

“Oh har har there’s only one bed.” Demer mumbles reminding himself to kick the ass of whoever it was that designed this cabin for the two of them. Fahner comes up behind him already having already undo the jacket and tie of his attie. He leans his arm above Demer’s head on the door rest and laughs softly. 

“I don’t mind.” Fahner says with a small laugh, Demer didn’t know if he was teasing or not, but honestly some part of him hoped he wasn’t. Demer walks forward and looks around the room scoffing as he sees rose petals on the bed, and a bottle of champagne on the nightstand. He scoffs as he picks it up and reads the label. 

“Oh well isn’t this funny.” Demer mumbles turning the bottles over in his hand, Fahner walks over and takes it from his hand. 

“If it’s here we might as well have some yea? I mean what’s the harm?” Fahner asks with a small tilt of his head.

* * *

 

This, this is the harm of alcohol. 

Maybe not so much of a harm. 

Demer found himself sitting on top of the kitchen table, his legs wrapped around Fahron’s waist, his lips pressed against the other’s. Their breathing was short from the small minut breaths they took before they would reintroduce their mouths with each other. Demer’s fingers were tangled in Fahron’s hair messing around, feeling how soft it was. Fahron had his hand against the bottom of Demer’s back his fingers tracing circles along his spine causing each one to send a shiver down his back, and a moan to escape his lips every so often. Fahron pulled away to begin attacking Demer’s neck, his teeth grazing his skin causing Demer to bite down on his bottom lift, moving his head to the side to allow for more room for Fahron to explore. His toes curled behind Fahron as he used his tongue, teeth and such to explore all of Demer’s neck. Demer could feel the marks forming but at this point he didn’t care, his mind was set on one thing and it was letting Fahron do whatever it is that he wants to him. He breathes heavily as Fahron moves down to softly kiss at his exposed chest peeking from the dress. Fahron softly grabbed the strap that rested on Demer’s shoulder, pulling it down and exposing all of Demer’s chest. The tiefling couldn’t help but blush, biting his lip excited at the prospect of what to come. But drunkenly, he held his finger up and pressed it against Fahron’s lips. 

“Nooo, commitment ya heer ya silly sexy man.” Demer slurs softly pinching Fahron’s nose, Fahron nods and laughs softly holding up his free hand in defense. 

“Do not worry, there will be no commitment from me, if we don’t talk about this again then we won’t.” He says softly, his hand moving down to pull Demer’s dress from his legs, leaving him in the stockings, garterbelt, and matching underwear. Demer giggled and pressed his foot against Fahron’s chest in a teasing manner. 

“Youuur turn.” Demer says softly letting his head fall back before letting out a soft giggling fit. “Let me seeee under those clothes of yours.” Demer says with a soft hum twirling his toe around on his chest and humming softly resting on his shoulder watching Fahron rather hungrily, biting his lip in anticipation. 

Fahron does as he’s told, undoing the buttons on his shirt and humming softly, Demer giggled and began to go for the lacey nightwear on his waist but Fahron looked up and held a hand up. “Oh no no, that, stays on.” He says with a smirk, Demer lets out a small noise of excitement and does as he’s told, placing his hands on the side of him propping him up a little. 

“This is gonna be fun…”

* * *

 

As Demer laid on his stomach he stared at the sleeping body next to him, reaching out and brushing Fahron’s now downed hair with his finger. It was true what he said in his drunken state, he didn’t want commitment, he simply couldn’t do it. He didn’t like the idea of  settling down, living at home and never leaving. He frowns softly and rubs his neck, his fingers tracing over the bite marks that Fahron left on his neck and shoulders, each time he touched one he felt a small tingle run down his back. 

Fahron was sweet, he was a good guy, but Demer didn’t have time to sit around and worry about someone else, he trusted Fahron yea, but he wasn’t one to do groups. Demer sighs and rubs his face looking out the window of the bedroom. Demer already had plans to leave, he was probably gonna do it tomorrow or the day after, but...still even though he knew that Fahron wasn’t gonna be upset Demer couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. He traced his finger over the details of Fahron’s face, and breathed out his nose softly. He bent down gently and pressed his lips against Fahron’s in a soft tender exchange. Pulling away he put his head down against Fahron’s shoulders and moved in close, feeling Fahron’s arm instinctively wrap around Demer’s waist, he’d at least spend the night with him of all things....

As morning came, the two redressed in the extra clothes that was stashed there at the cabin, neither speaking of the incident of last night, Demer fixing his cloak to hide the bite marks which still left a tingling, burning sensation whenever he would think of them. The two left soon after, making quiet peaceful and comfortable conversation. When they reached the base of the Back Alley Cats, they reported back to Fryland, although upset that they lost the treasure, he was more angry with those who left the two prisoners alone. 

The following afternoon, Demer said goodbye to everybody there, at least the few he liked, and once again he began his life on the road. He had plans to head south, the farming lands of Yorkfell and beyond, his boots hit the gravel as he pulled his hood over him, his horns sticking upwards like a calling signal. Many times he had thought of cutting them off, but then again, Fahron did compliment them last night. 

Demer smiled softly, a pretty smile as a blush crossed over his cheeks, his hands went behind his back as his step became a bit more cheery and poppy, as he left the town he couldn’t help but hum softly as the familiar tingling feeling came back as he relieved last night joyfully, his eyes closed.

A mission success he would say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexy is coming, possibly next chapter, maybe next chapter will be all the sexy stuff that happened between them, but this chapter was already getting extremely long and I though that I could just go back and write out what happened their night in the cabin at another time. Follow my twitter for more stories and art that will appear here and there !   
> @BombzDiggidy on twitter is me, and I hope to see you there !


End file.
